Why Don't You Know ?
by waifunya 97L
Summary: Park Jinyoung, gadis berusia 16 tahun mencoba untuk memastikan hatinya. apakah ia benar-benar menyukai Mark atau hanya kagum. MarkJin. GS!
1. chapter 1 - Am I love you?

**Why Don't You Know?**

 **Warn** : gs!, eyd gagal,typo dsb.

MARKJIN IN YOUR AREA

[Jinyoung pov]

Aku Park Jinyoung usia ku 16 tahun, aku lahir di Jinhaegu, Korea selatan dan dibesarkan di LA. Aku saat ini menduduki bangku sekolah menengah atas dan ini masih tahun pertama. Aku juga memiliki tetangga yang senantiasa membantuku untuk mempelajari bahasa inggris atau kadang menerjemahkan apa yang orang-orang disekitarku bicarakan well bahasa inggris itu tidak mudah! Dan orang yang selalu membantuku adalah Mark Tuan aku biasa memanggilnya kak Mark.

Aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku menyukai kak Mark karena setiap kali berada didekatnya jantungku berdetak tidak seperti mestinya, nafasku seringkali tercekat saat mencium aroma pafrumenya. Tapi setelah ku pikir kembali mungkin aku hanya kagum dengannya dan lagi aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti urusan cinta.

"Jie! Ayo jangan melamun kita bisa terlambat!"

Aku merutuki kebodohan ku, bisa-bisanya disaat ini aku malah memikirkan perasaanku.

"a-ah maaf kak"

Kak Mark dengan segera menarik lengan ku ke dalam mobilnya. Kak Mark baru saja legal dan sekarang sudah membawa mobilnya ke sekolah. Hmm aku juga ingin mengendarai mobil sendiri sepertinya tapi usiaku masih dibawah umur.

"hei Jie, ini hanya menurutku saja atau rok mu memang memendek?"

Dengan cepat aku menutupi kaki ku dengan tas. Sial kenapa blak-blakan sekali sih ngomongnya?

Kak Mark seperti sedang mengambil sesuatu ke jok belakang,

"pakai jaketku, rok mu itu bahaya sekali"

Dengan mudahnya wajahku memerah hanya untuk tindakan sekecil itu. Aku benar-benar memalukan!

"Eomma menyuruhku memakainya, dan ya kak Mark tau aku tidak mau mengecewakan eomma"

"tapi kalau kau sendiri merasa tidak nyaman harusnya kau utarakan saja pendapatmu"

Aku menggeleng tanda tak setuju, perkataan ibuku adalah hal yang wajib ku iyakan dan perkataan ayahku adalah hal mutlak yang harus ku kerjakan. Aku begitu menyayangi mereka. Aku terdengar seperti anak kecil.

"baiklah-baiklah kau menang" kak Mark mengelus kepalaku seperti mengelus anak anjing.

Diperjalanan kami hanya saling diam, membiarkan musik mengalun. Kak Mark terlihat menikmati musiknya. sering kali aku berpikir bahwa musik hip-hop itu aneh dentuman musiknya kadang membuatku sakit kepala bahkan bagian rapp nya sangat cepat dan banyak. Aku tidak terlalu menyukainya tapi karena kak Mark sangat menyukainya aku tidak masalah.

Saat sampai disekolah kami terus ditatap oleh teman-teman ku atau bahkan kakak kelasku. Itu terjadi karena kak Mark yang terlalu tampan dan memiliki wajah flower boy dan aku yang berasal dari asia. Perbedaan itu cukup kontras, kulit mereka putih agak kemerah-merahan dan kulitku yang putih susu lalu proposi tubuh mereka yang besar kontras dengan tubuhku yang mungkin bisa ku bilang tidak terlalu mengalami perubahan aku tetap kecil dan cara berbicara mereka yang begitu leluasa dan terkesan blak-blakan sementara aku sesekali terbata dan kadang berpikir sebelum berucap memastikan apa kalimatku sudah benar atau belum.

Kak Mark memiliki 2 perbedaan teratas tapi dia mampu mengatasi perbedaan yang terakhir, aku berpikir sederhana saja dia kan lahir disini wajar saja sudah sangat fasih. Ya walau sebenarnya kak Mark itu orang tuanya berasal dari Taiwan.

"Jinnie, nilai fisika mu yang paling tinggi diangkatan kita!" aku sedikit terkejut mendengar seruan Stephani. Suaranya begitu menggelegar.

"benarkah?"

"apa aku terlihat bohong Jinnie?"

Aku menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. Ngomong-ngomong urusan namaku yang dipanggil Jinnie karena mereka mengatakan saat memanggilku dengan Jinyoung akan susah dan terasa aneh, aku tidak masalah asal diabsen namaku tetap Park Jinyoung.

"sepertinya kau akan menjadi salah satu kandidat peserta lomba fisika"

Aku berbalik mendengar perkataan Sean.

"tidak semudah itu Sean"

"itu akan mudah jika orangnya adalah kau, sudahlah" Sean mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Jinnie apa kau tidak ingin merubah warna rambutmu? Apa kau tidak bosan dengan warna hitam?" stephani menaik turunkan alisnya.

 _Aku_ _suka_ _wanita_ _dengan_ _rambut_ _panjang_ _dan_ _hitam'_

Tiba-tiba Jinyoung teringat percakapannya dengan kak Mark dulu saat menolak teman wanitanya untuk berkencan dengan alasan rambutnya blonde.

"aku suka warna hitam"

Stephani merengut, "ayolah, jika aku mengajak satu orang aku emndapat potongan harga di salon langgananku"

Aku tidak mungkin menolaknya mentah-mentah kan? Setidaknya harus berbasasi dulu.

"akan ku pikirkan. Oh Mr. Drack sudah datang! Sana duduk"

"ok jangan lupa beritahu besok"

[author pov]

"ada yang ingin kau katakan Jie?"

"eum? T-tidak!"

"kau tidak terlihat tenang sejak tadi, ada apa?"

Sebenarnya Jinyoung sedang ingin bermain api, ia hanya akan menguji coba apakah Mark menyukainya atau tidak.

"b-bagaimana jika aku merubah warna rambutku? Seperti menjadi blonde atau ombre?"

"terserah itu hakmu"

Jinyoung termakan oleh api yang dibuatnya sendiri, ia merasa kecewa. Bahkan jawaban Mark seakan tidak perduli dengannya dan lagi Mark mengatakannya tanpa berpikir. Hatinya mencelos.

"kau benar"

Setelahnya tak ada percakapan yang menghiasi perjalanan pulang mereka.

"terimakasih kak, sepertinya besok aku berangkat bersama teman ku jadi duluan saja"

"benarkah?"

Jinyoung menganggukan kepalanya mantap berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang bimbang harus menjawab 'iya' atau 'tidak, aku hanya bercanda'.

"baiklah"

Sesampainya dirumah Jinyoung menelpon stephani untuk menyetujui merubah warna rambutnya menjadi warna grey smoke . stephani yang kegirangan pun menjemput Jinyoung saat itu juga dan merubah warna rambutnya yang semula berwarna hijau menjadi hitam.

"kenapa kau merubah rambutmu menjadi hitam?"

"aku ingin mencoba warna yang kau senangi"

"dasar kau ini!" Jinyoung tertawa mendengar alasan bodoh teman sebangkunya ini.


	2. chapter 2 - The end?

[ **Author** **pov** ]

Pagi ini Jinyoung merutuki salah satu tindakan bodohnya sekaligus merutuki kenapa Mark begitu penurut? kMark benar-benar berangkat ke sekolah tanpa menjemput Jinyoung persis seperti apa yang Jinyoung suruh. Jadi sebenarnya ini salah siapa?

Jari nya dengan cepat mendial angka 2

"apa?!"

"aku belum mengatakan sepatah katapun Jaebum! Kenapa kau berteriak pada ku!"

"maaf ku kira Nayeon, ada apa?"

"jemput aku, kurang dari 15 menit kau sudah harus disini"

"hei jangan bercan—"

Jinyoung memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak, enggan mendengar protesan dari lawan bicaranya.

well, ini sudah 9 menit dan ia masih belum melihat tanda-tanda kehadiran Jaebum, ia mengikat rambut smooky grey-nya asal-asalan. Jantungnya sudah berdebar tidak karuan. Ia takut terlambat. Rumahnya kosong, Mark sudah berangkat, Jaebum tak kunjung datang. TadinyaJinyoung berniat menggunakan taxi tapi menginggat jatah bulanannya habis setelah pulang dari salon kemarin ia segera mengurungkan niatnya.

 _Takk_!

"aduh!" Jinyoung mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Jaebum.

"ayo cepat jangan melamun!"

"pelan-pelan saja nanti rok ku terbang bagaimana?"

"ya begitu lagipula apasih yang bisa dilihat? , pakai helm mu dulu. Setidaknya jika kita kecelakaan kita tidak akan tewas ditempat"

"kurang ajar sekali anak gila satu ini! Berhentilah berpikir terlalu jauh urusi saja nilai matematika mu yang—aaaa Jaebum pelan-pelan!"

Dan setelahnya kepala mereka dipenuhi oleh pikiran masing-masing.

Jinyong mendengus kesal mendengar celotehan tidak berguna siswi-siswi di lorong.

 _Stephani_ _mengubah_ _warna_ _rambutnya_?

 _Terlihat_ _jelas_ _sekali_ _bahwa_ _Stephani_

 _menjadikan_ _Jinyoung_ _batu_ _loncatan_

 _Apa_ _ia_ _masih_ _menyukai_ _Mark_ _ketua_ _tim_ _Baske_ _t itu?_

"sudah tutup saja telinga mu, kau tidak perlu mendengarkannya. Lagipula mana mungkin kau sejahat itu kan?" Jinyoung menyodorkan beberapa lembar tissue kearah Stephani.

"apa aku seburuk itu?"

"tentu saja tidak! Kau ini kenapa sih!"

Jinyoung memukul pelan lengan Stephani.

"omong-omong kau tadi berangkat bersama Jaebum?"

Jinyoung menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. Ia masih sedikit kesal dengan Mark omong-omong.

"apa kalian berkencan?"

"apa kami terlihat seperti itu?" Jinyoung tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan nada tidak suka. Ayolah yang dia suka itu Mark kan? Kenapa malah jadi Jaebum?

"ahahaha tidak, kalian lucu dan ya kurasa kalian terlihat cocok"

"ayolah Stephani, aku kan berniat menikahi pria Amerika" Jinyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedikit tidak terima dengan opini temannya itu.

Stephani menanggapinya dengan senyuman atau—entahlah.

"sepertinya Turnament basket sudah semakin dekat"

Jinyoung menoleh kearah sumber suara, dan sedikit tersenyum.

"kalau begitu sana latihan!"

"kau mengusirku?"

"apa aku tega mengusir kakak ku yang tampan ini?"

Mark terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"apa aku salah bicara?"

"apa kau mengaku salah?"

"tentu saja tidak, bagaimanapun aku selalu benar"

Mereka tertawa, tanpa Mark sadari Jinyoung mengharapkan satu kalimat . mungkin seperti,

'bagaimana harimu?' 'kau berangkat dengan siapa?'

atau yang lebih sederhana saja seperti 'kau benar-benar mengubah warna rambutmu?'

Tapi hingga bel istirahat selesai, 3 kalimat itu tidak terucap oleh Mark sama sekali, Jinyoung merasa kecewa. Dan berakhir dengan Jinyoung berjalan malas kearah kelasnya, harapan kecilnya baru saja dihancurkan oleh kakak kelasnya itu.

"hai Jinyoung! Bagaimana hari mu?"

Jinyoung ingin menangis saja rasanya, kenapa kalimat yang diharapkannya malah keluar dari mulut orang yang tak diharapkannya?

"ayolah Jinyoung jangan mengacuhkan ku"

"ah, aku seperti mendengar seseorang berbicara. Apa sekolah ini memiliki hantu?"

Jinyoung masa bodoh dengan kehadiran Jackson disampingnya dan memilih untuk bermonolog ria.

"oh come on!"

"AAAA ADA HANTU!!!"

Jinyoung berlari kearah kelasnya dan meninggalkan Jackson dengan keadaan kesal.

[ **Jinyoung** **pov** ]

Aku rasa aku perlu mengembangkan bakat ku dalam dunia akting, mungkin nanti aku bisa menjadi aktris? Aku begitu hebat dalam menata raut wajah, walaupun jauh didalam hati biasanya berbanding terbalik.

Ah, soal Jackson entah kenapa hati kecil ku terus berkata 'jauhi dia' sebenarnya aku ingin sesekali berkenalan dengan orang itu. Ayolah Jackson Wang, siapa yang tidak tau? Pewaris resmi Wang holding corp. Tampan iya, pintar iya. Tapi ku rasa sudah cukup, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan pria-pria tampan. Kak Mark saja sudah membuat hatiku naik turun tidak jelas begini.

Aku memasuki ruangan kelas. Aku melirik kearah Stephani, dia tertidur. Aku tidak perlu membangunkannya lagipula Mr. Sam sedang ada urusan kami hanya diberi tugas saja. Aku memutar pena ku bosan. Aku tidak terlalu menyukai pelajaran bahasa, entahlah bahasa itu cakupannya terlalu luas. Struktur, ciri-ciri, sastra. Sudahlah aku muak. Aku mengerti kenapa Stephani lebih memilih tidur, dan aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejaknya. Tapi sialnya tidak bisa, kelas ini terlalu hening. Suasana hening itu menyeramkan bagiku. Salahkan Im Nayeon yang meracuni ku dengan berbagai koleksi film horor kesukaannya itu.

"Jinnie sudah jam pulang! Kau ini memikirkan apa sih sampai bel saja tidak dengar? Aku yang tidur saja dengar"

"h-hah?"

"berhenti memikirkan pelajaran, ku rasa otakmu mulai lelah dengannya" Grace menepuk bahu ku dan berlalu.

"dasar sok tau!"

"Jinnie aku mendengar mu!"

Kemudian aku merutuki mulut bodohku ini.

[ **author** **pov** ]

"kak Mark!"

Mark menoleh kebelakang, Stephani? Ada sedikit rasa kecewa dihatinya saat yang memanggilnya bukan Jinyoung.

"ada perlu ap—"

Stephani mencium tepat sebelum Mark menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"aku menyukai mu, bukan sebagai senior, bukan sebagai kakak tapi sebagai pria"

Mark diam ditempatnya, ekor matanya menangkap sosok Jinyoung yang berlari ke arah gerbang utama sekolah.

"ku rasa kau salah pa—"

"aku merubah warna rambutku, bukan kah kakak menyukai gadis bersurai hitam?"

"aku berubah pikiran aku menyukai gadis bertubuh kecil, rambut grey smoke dan yang jelas gadis asia"

Stephani tidak bodoh, ia tau jelas tipe yang baru disebutkan Mark sangat jelas bahwa itu Jinyoung.

[ **Jinyoung** **pov** ]

Aku berniat menemui kak Mark diruang latihan basket, Jaebum sudah pulang. Jelas aku harus pulang bersama Mark karena uang saku ku telah kandas. Kalau bukan karena Sean yang meminta aku tidak perlu repot-repot menghabiskan uang ku hanya demi komik astaga!

"ayolah, aku harus membeli komik itu hari ini. Kau tau itu limited edition!"

"siapa peduli?"

"Jinnie harus kah aku berlutut dihadapan mu?"

"cih! Ini ambilah dan berhenti bertingkah menjijikkan"

"kau memang yang terbaik! Terimakasih! Ingin ku antar pulang?"

"sayangnya aku pulang bersama Jaebum"

Ya awalnya aku mengharapkan Jaebum tapi si kakek itu berkata bahwa adiknya, Nayeon merengek meminta makanan Italia. Lalu saat itu kak Mark tiba-tiba terlintas diotak ku.

Kak Mark tidak mungkin membiarkan ku pulang sendirian apalagi dalam kondisi hujan seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya aku melupakan satu fakta bahwa 'tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini'.

Stephani mencium kak Mark tepat dibibir, aku merasa dunia ku runtuh saat itu juga.

Stephani si gadis berparas cantik, dan Mark si laki-laki berparas tampan

Stephani si ketua Cheers dan Mark si ketua Basket

Aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa selama ini aku hanya 'camera-man' bagi mereka, aku hanya merekam tentang cerita mereka. Tapi tidak dengan ceritaku.

 ** _A/N : kritik dan saran dibutuhkan. review please :' newbie butuh bimbingan_**

 _next chapter : Do you love me?_


	3. chapter 3 - Do you love me?

Chapter 3 : Do you love me?

[ **Jinyoung** **pov** ]

Sekarang sudah berada diakhir semester semua pelajar menjadi berlipat-lipat kali lebih sibuk. Entah itu hanya sekedar belajar atau bahkan memperbaiki nilai yang mendapat tinta merah dengan keterangan ' _tidak_ _lulus_ '. Hal ini juga berlaku dengan aku dan kak Mark.

1 bulan

2 bulan

3 bulan, ah benar ku rasa ini sudah bulan ketiga aku menjaga jarak dari kak Mark. Begitu pula dengan stephani. Aku tidak marah dengan keduanya, hanya saja dengan cara itulah aku bisa mengontrol keinginan hatiku.

Ayolah mereka sedang masa pendekatan dan aku datang menghancurkannya? Seorang putri akan melangkahkan kakinya dengan anggun saat melewati rangkaian 'anak tangga'. Ibu ku mengatakkannya padaku dulu saat masih berumur 9 tahun.

Hanya dengan tiga bulan kak Mark berhasil membuatku sadar bahwa aku selalu bergantung padanya, bahkan untuk urusan makan sekalipun. Aku menertawai diriku sendiri seperti orang gila.

"aku baru tau bahwa aku seburuk ini"

"harusnya kak Mark menjauhi mu dari kemarin-kemarin saja jadi kau cepat sadar"

Aku meringis pelan saat kalimat Jaebum menusuk tepat dihatiku

"diamlah!"

"ya sudah aku pulang saja"

Dengan cepat aku meraih tangan Jaebum. Tidak, tidak boleh. Dulu kak Mark selalu ada untuk mengajariku berbagai macam pelajaran bahasa sekarang aku sudah tidak punya dia, baiklah aku harus memperbaiki hubungan ku yang sangat kusut ini. Sial sekali Im Jaebum kenapa harus kau yang cerdas dalam pelajaran bahasa kenapa tidak Sean atau Johnny saja? Ah menyebalkan!

"apa kau tega membiarkan ku mendapat nilai jelek Jaebum-ah?"

"ya tepat sekali, aku sangat tega"

"HEI SIALAN KAU BUKAN MARK TUAN JADI JANGAN BERTINGKAH SEMAUMU KARENA KALIAN BERBEDA!!!"

Dan tepat saat aku berteriak kencang seorang Mark Tuan sedang berdiam diri dengan rahang bawah yang terjatuh, ok ini semua kesalahan Jaebum. Bukan aku.

[ **Author** **pov** ]

"HEI SIALAN KAU BUKAN MARK TUAN JADI JANGAN BERTINGKAH SEMAUMU KARENA KALIAN BERBEDA!!!"

Rahang bawah Mark terjatuh begitu saja tanpa diperintah. Mark berpikir bahwa Jinyoung benar-benar marah kepadanya tapi didepannya seorang park Jinyoung sedang dalam posisi membelanya? Entahlah Mark tidak tau masalah awalnya kenapa Jaebum dan Jinyoung saling berteriak. Yang Mark tau, Jinyoung tidak pernah benar-benar marah kepada Jaebum bagaimanapun kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh Jaebum.

"hai kak, maaf Jinyoung sedang dalam 'masa'nya jadi berhati-hatilah"

"JAEBUM!"

"aku pulang!"

Jaebum bergegas pergi hingga tergopoh-gopoh. Ketara sekali ingin meninggalkan Mark dengan Jinyoung. Mark tidak bodoh, ia memahami sinyal dari Jaebum tersebut dan berjalan kearah Jinyoung.

"um, h-hai kak!" Mark menatap manik mata Jinyoung yang terlihat gelisah.

"k-kupikir aku harus berangkat les matematika! Ya aku haru—hmmph"

Mark mencium bibir _kissable_ milik Jinyoung, mengulum bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian.

 _Tes_!

Mark merasa pipinya basah oleh air mata Jinyoung. Mark melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Jinyoung.

"Hiks…kenapa?"

Mark diam menunggu Jinyoung melanjutkan kalimatnya. 5 menit berlalu isakan Jinyoung masih memenuhi kamar bernuansa merah jambu itu.

"aku akan menunggu, selesaikanlah kalimatmu"

"sudahlah, aku lupa apa yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan kak Ma—arghh"

Mark menghimpit tubuh kecil Jinyoung dan mengigit bibir bawah Jinyoung.

"aku tau kau berbohong, katakan aku akan mendengarkannya dengan seksama"

Mark menurunkan gigitannya ke leher jenjang milik Jinyoung. Entah untuk alasan apa Mark merasa harus memberi Jinyoung hukuman, entah karena telah menghindarinya hingga tiga bulan lamanya atau karena Jinyoung memang menggoyahkan pertahanannya sore ini. Sial Jinyoung yang berantakan seperti ini beribu kali lipat terlihat lebih manis.

"ughh a-aku membencimu akhh Mark!"

Jinyoung mendorong tubuh Mark, tautan mereka terlepas. Jinyoung kembali menangis.

"kenapa kau begitu mudah mempermainkan ku? Kenapa kau begitu mudah menghancurkan keyakinan yang sudah ku bangun setinggi mungkin? Kenapa kau terus membalik-balikkan hati ku? Memangnya kau siapa?!"

Mark membiarkan Jinyoung memukuli lengannya, tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus surai smoke grey sepinggul yang tergerai begitu saja.

"kenapa kau merasa dipermainkan oleh ku? Aku mengejarmu, aku menahan mu, aku mencoba untuk meluruskan kesalah pahaman jadi dimana letak kesalahannya? Dan untuk pertanyaan terakhir, aku adalah Mark Tuan seseorang yang berkuasa penuh atas seorang gadis bernama Park Jinyoung"

Jinyoung benar-benar marah pada dirinya sendiri, ia tidak seharusnya tersipu dengan kalimat yang terlontar dari kekasih sahabatnya bukan?

"Stephani, aku tidak tau harus berterimakasih atau memakinya setelah ini"

Jinyoung menyeritkan dahinya bingung,

"kenapa ?"

"ia kesal hubungan kita yang tidak jelas, jadi ia merencanakan ini semua tapi siapa sangka kau sungguh sulit ditemui selama tiga bulan?"

"kau tidak berkencan dengan stephani?"

"kenapa aku harus? Dan sepertinya kau sudah sangat hebat hingga melupakan jarak umur kita Jie"

"hah?" Otak Jinyoung terlalu lelah untuk sekedar memikirkan kalimat Mark.

Mark memotret wajah bodoh Jinyoung, tentu saja dihadiahi pukulan oleh Jinyoung setelahnya.

"kau benar tidak berkencan dengan stephani?"

"ayolah aku takut dengan wanita berjiwa pria sepertinya"

"jadi, apakah kau mencintaiku?"

"bagaimana ya Jie, kurasa hatiku sudah tertulis nama orang lain bukan Park Jinyoung"

[ **Mark** **pov** ]

Aku benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat wajah 'blank' milik siswi dengan predikat juara satu paralel sekolah.

"jadi, apakah kau mencintaiku?"

"bagaimana ya Jie, kurasa hatiku sudah tertulis nama orang lain bukan Park Jinyoung"

Tepat setelah aku menyelesaikan kalimatku wajahnya terlihat datar, seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu yang penting.

"Ah aku juga bepikir begitu"

"nama nya sama tetapi sedikit berbeda"

Dia menatapku dalam diam, tetapi matanya seakan berkata 'apa? Beritahu aku'

"Jinyoung Tuan"

"hah?"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"AHAHAHAHA ASTAGA TERSERAHLAH, I'M DONE WITH THIS CRAZY WORLD" ia tertawa lalu berteriak kencang dan meninggalkan aku dikamarnya sendirian.

[ **Jinyoung** **pov** ]

Kemarin kak Mark mengutarakan isi hatinya, hari ini kami berangkat bersama seperti biasanya dan Jaebum sangat senang saat ku beritahu tidak perlu menjemputku

" _benarkah_?

" _apa aku terlihat bercanda? Aish si bodoh ini"_ _"wah ini kabar yang sangat ku nanti, akhirnya aku bisa membawa pulang wanita cantik"_ _"hei aku juga cantik!"_ _"dilihat darimana pun kau itu menyeramkan sudahlah selamat menikmati perjalanan indahmu!"_ _"Hei si—"_

Aku mendengus kesal mengingat percakapanku dengan Jaebum semalam, kakek sialan itu perlu dikutuk suatu saat. Mengatai bahwa aku menyeramkan dan memutuskan panggilan telepon secara sepihak.

Omong-omong saat ini jantung ku sedang dalam keadaan tidak normal, tidak! Ini bukan penyakit. Ini suatu gejala yang normal saat parfume maskulin milik kak Mark memasuki indera penciuman ku. Entahlah parfume milik kak Mark ini terasa begitu menggambarkan kepribadiannya. Pendiam, hangat dan err—seksi?

Lamunanku buyar saat kak Mark mendengus kasar, dengan segera aku menoleh kesebelah kiri.

"apa aku perlu bicara dengan ibu mu?"

"tentang apa?"

"tentang rok mu yang sepertinya memang semuanya sangat pendek"

"a-ah ayolah ini baik-baik saja, bukan masalah besar"

"bagaimana jika tertiup angin?"

 _Blushh_

Tiba-tiba bayangan rokku yang tertiup angin ditengan kerumunan orang muncul begitu saja otomatis aku memegangi kedua pipiku,

"ini masih pagi kenapa otak kakak sudah kotor hah?!"

"aku hanya antisipasi saja, memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan Jie-ya"

Sial! Jangan tunjukkan smirk mu itu kak. Hati ku sudah menjerit tidak karuan. Ok Mark Tuan kau menang kali ini.

 **•Next chapter : _what i want_**


End file.
